


Fight Twice As Hard

by trollmela



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: Even after one of Stark's biggest nightmares had come true and some supervillain, medical failure or nosy journalist had exposed him as an omega to the Avengers, Tony still wasn't going to bare his throat or bend over, or whatever it was omegas were supposed to do in this universe. Instead, he broke his hand trying to break Steve's jaw. You couldn’t just flip a switch on decades of alpha behavior, especially when half of his team mates suddenly didn’t know anymore what to do with him and only managed to piss him off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot inspired by... quite a few omega Tony stories - hey, I love them, too. But I needed to give him some spirit!
> 
> Warning for swearing. Lots of it.

It shouldn't have surprised him, but it _fucking hurt!_

Tony was a genius, but he had never claimed to be the smartest with human interactions. That wasn't the reason why he had decided to hide his orientation (and managed to do so successfully for more than 25 years). There were lots of reasons why he had, but none of them really mattered now. 

Fact was that he had (again, successfully) pretended to be an alpha, posturing and growling with the best of them, and now that he had suddenly gotten outed, that didn't mean that someone (Steve) had suddenly flipped his switch and turned him into the whimpering and desperate omega society thought he should be.

He wasn't going to suddenly bend over or bare his neck (or whatever he was apparently supposed to be doing) to his so-called _pack alpha_. Yeah, not Tony Stark, no, Captain.

Surprisingly, Thor, together with Bruce, had the least problem with his true nature. The big, muscled alpha demigod sat across from him on the work bench as Tony frowned at his splinted hand and actually _smiled_ at him.

"On Asgard, they wouldn't speak about you like your press does here. They would respect you and fight to earn a place beside you. I'm proud that I may call you my shield-brother."

"Really?" Tony gave a half-hearted smirk. Hell, yeah, the omega revelation thing was pretty damn inconvenient. Wasn't a reason to break down sobbing though, because tears had never solved anything in his experience. "I think I might prefer Asgard in that case. You got a lot of male omegas up there? Or are they just freaks of nature like here?"

"You're welcome no matter your numbers."

Tony chuckled. "Tell you what, buddy, next time your father decides to throw an Asgardian into timeout on earth, ask him to make sure they land in front of my car so I can hit them. Just make sure it's not Loki."

Thor laughed. One late night he had told the Avengers about meeting his 'lady Jane', and right now Tony would say that the physicist had done pretty well getting Thor. Meanwhile, Tony was stuck with the earthly population, the vast majority of which was just stupid and prejudiced. Well, fuck them, Tony was used to fighting twice as hard to get where he wanted to be. He wasn't gonna stop now.

"I'll ask him."

"Thanks."

If Thor could accept him like that, it really shouldn't have been too much to expect Steve to get over his forties sensibilities and not try to put Tony in his 'rightful' place as pack omega. He had wanted to punch Steve's perfect face nearly from the moment they met. It hadn't taken much to challenge Steve at every turn the way most alphas would when they were trying to sort out rank order in a unit. Tony had never been the kind of person to just _accept_ authority.

To be fair, Steve had actually managed to earn some of Tony's respect, he really had; and then he had gotten all weird when Tony's big awful secret had come out, tried to put Tony in a mold that maybe he would never have fit in, but certainly didn't after years pretending to be an alpha jerk.

"I'm your pack alpha, Tony-"

That had been as far as Steve had gotten before Tony's fist had cracked into his perfect chin. 

Steve, because he actually _wasn't_ as perfect as most people thought, had forgotten himself for one moment and reacted the way he would have _before_ he knew that Tony was an omega: he had snarled at him and gone for his throat. He had never actually gotten there, because Thor had restrained him long enough for the man to get his bearings back and look completely shocked at Tony cradling his broken hand and swearing up a storm.

Stupid supersoldier really hadn't thought an omega would ever dare hit him. An alpha. The pack alpha. Or any other alpha, probably.

"I'm gonna hit him again once I'm better. Wearing the suit," Tony swore.

Thor didn't laugh, he just looked at him in a way that perhaps was supposed to convey that he didn't think that that would be a good idea.

"Maybe not," Bruce suggested as he came in. "Here, I found some painkillers."

He uncapped the bottle and placed the recommended dosage of pills on the table together with a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Bruce." Tony could really use them. His hand _fucking hurt._

It was going to take a while to get over this. Tony wondered what Steve would do if (or when) Tony decided to actually go through a regular heat. The way he saw it, he was fucked anyway, might as well get the crazy sex marathon out of it. And maybe, once Tony had screwed with Steve's head enough and put it on right–and that of his other slightly confused team mates–maybe then they could go back to being the Avengers like before the shit hit the fan.

Yeah, it probably wasn't going to be pretty. But Tony was used to fighting.


	2. Rhodey

Rhodey. Too honorable, too good, too loyal, too everything for Tony. Tony wasn’t just looking at him; he was glaring challengingly at his oldest remaining friend, like he was expecting to be rejected.

“You got anything to say?” He demanded.

Rhodey’s wide shoulders lifted and dropped with his sigh. He was wearing his ‘Oh Tony’ face.

“Tony-“

Well, he’d gotten the tone right.

“You realize that I knew, right?”

That took the bluster and anger right out of him.

“What?”

Frowning at Tony’s hand, the other man asked: “What happened to your hand?”

“Repeat that for me?”

When Rhodey approached but didn’t budge, Tony said: “Supersoldier jaw. I was trying to break it. It broke my hand. When did you know? That’s impossible!”

“We were roommates, Tony, remember? I had my suspicions before you left for fall break; your scent changed pretty much like my omega cousin’s did, and then you came home a beta more close-mouthed than ever.”

“Well. Fuck.” He frowned. “You never said. You never treated me like an Omega.”

“Tony, from where I stood, it was clear that you didn’t want anyone to know or talk about it. Maybe I was wrong not to tell you that I knew, but what’s done is done. As for how I treated you, you were never gonna be that type of Omega; but hey, if you want me to make up for it now...”

“Oh hell, no!” Tony protested. “Don’t you dare! The rest of the world is bad enough!”

Rhodey just nodded and opened his arms. “Do I still get a hug?”

He had hardly finished his question before he had a physical hanger-on.

“Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey. My Rhodey. Fuck where would I be without you?”

“No idea.” Truth was, it was better not to think about it. And it wasn’t like Tony was a bloodsucker who only took and took and took; he had helped Rhodey, too, been his shield and in the first line of defense on various occasions. But Tony without someone to guide his steps, well, he had a tendency to run into traffic.

Tony didn’t smell much different from before, so Rhodey guessed that he was still on suppressants.

“I suppose I need to punch Captain America next?” He said into Tony’s unruly hair.

The other man growled. “I’d suggest mud wrestling using the War Machine. It might actually get some of that dirt to stick. Needless to say, punching didn’t have much of an effect.” He huffed a laugh. “Except for the shock value.”

“I bet.” Rhodey patted him on the back and withdrew. “We good?”

“We’re better than good.” And he smirked, an expression Rhodey knew from way back then and which still had a trace of his boyish charm. “Come on, I wanna see my baby War Maschine.”

“Hey, it’s my baby.”

“Adopted maybe.”

“Good enough for me.”


End file.
